The Difference Of A Day
by Tvdobsession7
Summary: Begins with parts from "Oh Come All Ye Fathful" but spins off and has Klaus save Caroline and help her. Klaroline and maybe Elejah & Kennett
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to do what?!", screamed Caroline.

"Hailey found a witch strong enough to do the body jump spell. You know, the Klaus specialty?", answered Tyler.

"So you're going to put him in someone else's body, and then what?"

"We encase the body in concrete and then bury it."

"Why not just desiccate him like Bonnie did?"

"Because to do that spell you have to stop a human heart. I'm a little short of volunteers."

"Well who's dumb enough to volunteer their body to be a Klaus sublet?"

"We're putting him in John's body."

"And John just volunteered to be Klaus' host?"

"Yeah he did. He was one of the first hybrids and he wants to be the one to end it. And its not forever, just for the hybrids to have enough time to disappear."

"Ok, so what are you gonna do? Run away and hide with them?  
"No im going to stay here with you and finish our senior year. Then we can run away together. All you have to do is distract Klaus for the day."

3rd. Caroline keeps Klaus busy at the party

"Hey sorry, I know im late."

"If im going to be your friend in your time of need. Then you need to work on your punctuality. Im in a crisis. Where are you?"

"Im at my house. Why, what's wrong?"

"My boyfriend is a dumbass. Wait and why are you at your house? Arent you trying to keep your distance from Elena?"

"Well she's not here anymore. Damon went up to the lake house with Jeremy and Bonnie. So I guess her house is safe for her again. Hey listen I got Klaus to tell me a little bit ore about this hunter sword. You know that map in Jeremy's tattoo? "

Caroline stood their confused.

"The sword decodes It. Its literally the key to finding the cure." he finished

"Klaus told you this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And did he happen to hand over the sword for safe keeping?"

"Ugh, what do you think?"

Caroline sighed.

"Caroline, whats wrong?"

"We need to get our hands on that sword, like today. Tyler and his hybrids are taking out Klaus, tonight."

Stefan had no idea what to do.

"Ill distract Klaus at the grill while you get that sword."

Caroline hung up and went to find Klaus.

Caroline is looking at the snowflake painting Klaus donated when he approaches her.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?"

"Dickens was a dark man. You'd of liked him."

"Nice snowflake by the way."

"Is my work really that literal?"

"I'm serious", her voice lowered, "There's something lonely about it."

He gave her a look and said, "Im going to take that as a compliment. Could I offer you some champagne?"

"Can't too many adult, prying eyes. Don't wanna be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting."

"Well then it's a good thing that the high school part is nearly over."

She just looked at him for a second thinking.

"If we're going to be nice to each other, then I'm going to need that glass of champagne."

He smirked and replied "Is that our thing?"

She scoffed and said "We don't have a _thing_."

"Allow me." He said as he left to get her the drink.

She then took out her phone and texted Stefan. _He's here. Go._

Stefan checked the safe where Klaus had the sword earlier but it was gone. He checked the house but he couldn't find anything.

Caroline meets Stefan in the alley next to The Grill.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you find the sword?"

"Nope."

"Well what are we gonna do now?"

"Klaus is the only shot we have at finding the cure. We need him. Tyler has to call it off."

"Well that's not gonna happen", said Tyler appearing out of nowhere. "You told him? I've had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month, I have Hailey and a witch risking their lives and you're blabbing my plan to him?"

"All I'm asking you for is a little bit of time, ok", asked Stefan.

"How long? An hour, a day? Because every minutes that goes by that we don't do this they're at risk. You and Klaus already served one of them up for Jeremy to kill."

He looked at Caroline but all she could do was look at the ground.

"I don't owe you anything Stefan. We're taking him out", he said as he walked away.

Stefan flashed in front of him before he could go any further. "I'm sorry but I cant let you do that Tyler."

Caroline finally spoke up. "Stefan", she whispered.

"I'm sorry but I cant."

"Stefan", she said in a warning tone.

Stefan turned around to see that he was surrounded by hybrids.

"Sorry man, but you don't have a choice."

Tyler and the hybrids took Caroline and Stefan to the cellar and kept them their.

Caroline tried to flash out of the cellar but she was stopped by one of the hybrids. He broke her wrist and chained her and Stefan up.

"You wont be able to keep us here for-" her sentence was cut off when the hybrid slapped her across the face.

She decided it would be best to stay quite and wait for something to happen. A little later the girl hybrid with blinder hair gave them a pleading look and unchained her and locked Stefan in a separate cell.

Darkness had just fallen whenTyler went into the cellar.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline I'm sorry, I heard what happened", Tyler said.

"You left me in here with your hybrids and didn't even care when they chained me up and hit me."

"Hey, we just want to be free. We will do whatever it takes. We had to keep you here so you wouldn't go and tell Klaus what was happening."

"I don't care Tyler, and it seems you don't either."

She tried to run out again but Tyler stopped her, said "sorry" and cracked her neck.

Stefan couldn't help but watch what was happening.

A couple minutes later Caroline is so drowsy and not healed enough to open her eyes but can hear Klaus walk in while saying, "Hello Tyler, the rest of your hybrids are dead and I saved the best for last."

"Where is Haley? I she dead?"

Caroline was wondering why he sounded so worried and frantic. "I don't know mate, she left when I started slaughtering my unsired hybrids. Shouldn't oyu be worried about your unconscious girlfriend?"

"She just left me here?"

"Hmmmm, why do you care so much ?"

"Because I love her."

"So you did cheat on caroline?"

Caroline groaned.

"Of course I did, she isn't important, she isn't special. She just made it easy to distract you while I unsired the hybrids."

She slowly crawled towards the corner and the guys didn't notice because they were so focused on each other.

"Caroline is the best thing that could've ever happened to you and you throw her away. Killing you will be the most fun.

Tyler tries to run but Klaus rips his heart out. He then sees that Caroline isn't laying in the same place she was. He heard sobs coming from the cell in the corner. He slowly walked in and saw her crying in the corner. She backed further into the corner.

"Love, im not going to hurt you."

"He never loved me."

Klaus sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest while stroking her hair. When she finally calmed down he tried to help her stand but her knees buckled. So he picked her up and carried her out of the cellar and away from all the wreckage.

By the time he got to her door she was knocked out from exhaustion, so he rung the doorbell hoping not to wake her. Her mother came to the door and saw Klaus holding her and looked angry. She was about to say something but Klaus nodded towards Caroline to show she was asleep. Liz opened the door all the way and let Klaus carry Caroline up to her room. He took of her shoes, socks, and jacket before tucking her under the covers. He decided she needed peace and quiet so he made his way downstairs. He would come back later. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Liz shot up of the couch.

"What happened Klaus? It obviously wasn't you if you brought her back."

"I think it'd be best if Caroline was to tell you the story, considering you're her mother. Ill just say that she had a very horrific night and she was almost killed so she could use all the rest she can get."

"Thank you Klaus, this is the 3rd time you've saved my daughter and I don't take that lightly."

"I'll always be here when Caroline needs me." He said as he turned around and walked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus quickly made his way back home, considering he could run faster than any other creature. He stepped into the house and was thankful that none of his siblings were home. He slowly climbed the stairs and stepped inside his room. First thing he did was go take a shower to wash all the blood off of him. When he stepped out of the shower the clock said 1 Am. He got dressed in a fresh grey t shirt and khakis. He sat down on the edge of his bed and feel back onto the sheets looking at the ceiling. He began to speak aloud to himself.

"What happened tonight? How could I not have noticed all of my hybrids being unsired? Caroline is just so distracting, even when I know she is up to something I can't miss a chance to be with her. She is going to bet the death of me."

He stayed there for a few more minutes contemplating and finally rose from the bed and grabbed his car keys. He went to his five car garage and hopped into his BMW and drove.

Without even knowing it he showed up at Caroline's house. He tried not to make any sound as he climbed into Caroline's window. She was sounds asleep, just the way he left her. He sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and dosed off himself. A couple of hours later he woke up to the sound of crying. He looked up to see her thrashing on her bed crying. He realized she was still asleep since her eyes were closed and she began to scream.

He quickly flashed over to her and shook her lightly hoping she would wake up. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his eyes.

"Klaus?" she said confused.

"Yes, love it's me. I'm here."

"Why are you here?

"Well after everything that happened tonight I wanted to come make sure you were ok. You were asleep so I stayed and slept a little but I woke up when I heard you crying. Are you ok sweetheart?"

"He never loved me…he lied… and cheated… I'm always the second choice. I'd be better off dead." She choked out between sobs.

"You'll always be my first choice love and as for you dying, that's not an option." He said as he pulled her into a hug, surprised that she didn't reject him.

He caressed her hair a she cried into his chest. When her sobs began to fade, he could hear her even breathing and realized she was asleep. He laid back on the headboard and maneuvered her so she was lying on his chest since it seemed that she wouldn't be detached without being awoken. He sat their gazing at her amazing beauty, even though her eyes were swollen and her makeup was still smeared. He slowly dozed off, glad to be holding her in his arms, even for just one night.

He awoke to the sun shining through her window and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

He quickly ran into Caroline's bathroom out of sight while the door opened. Caroline's, mom stepped into the room and ran a hand through Caroline's hair. She put down a cup of blood on her nightstand for when she woke up and left a note saying she was going to work. When she left the room Klaus strolled over to the bed and took his spot again. When Caroline began to stir he looked down and she was staring right at him. She solely pushed off his chest but she surprisingly didn't totally push him away and tell him to leave.

"Klaus, your still here?"

"Of course I am sweetheart; I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"You don't have to really, I'm sure it's just because you feel sorry considering my boyfriend cheated on me, used me as a toy, and snapped my neck."

"He didn't know what he had love. How about I go whip up some breakfast while you take a shower because it reeks of blood in here."

Her face finally lightened up with a small smile as she got up and headed to the bathroom. Right before she shut the bathroom door she turned to him.

"Thank you Klaus."

He shot her a wink and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Caroline got out of the shower and headed to her room to get dressed. She threw on a blue blouse and her most comfortable jeans. She couldn't believe that she was even getting out of bed considering what happened yesterday but Klaus was there to help her.

When she opened her bedroom door, her senses were invaded by the sweet smell of pancakes. She practically ran down the stairs and was greeted by a stack of pancakes that looked like they were made at a restaurant. She saw Klaus cleaning up as she sat down and she dug in.

He turned out to see Caroline devouring her food and grinned. She paused for a second and met his eyes instantly blushed.

"I'm sorry, did you want some?"

"No thanks, I already drank a blood bag."

"Good because I wasn't planning on giving you any." She said while smirking.

He chuckled and sat down across from her at the table sliding a glass of blood onto the table. She gave him a grateful smile and continued annihilating her pancakes.

When she was finished eating, Klaus stood up causing Caroline to have a disappointed face.

"You're leaving?"

"Is that sadness I hear?"

Before she was able to come back with a snarky remark he spoke again.

"And no I'm not leaving, I was about to ask you if you would accompany me somewhere."

"Why would I go with you and where are you planning on going?"

"Because by now sweetheart, I think you've realized that you can trust me. And as for a location, that's a surprise."

"I have nothing better to do, let's go."

Caroline grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Better hurry up before I change my mind."

Klaus followed her out the door with a signature smirk on his face.

They hopped into his black BMW and drove in awkward silence for an hour. Klaus wanted to say something but she was thoughtfully staring out at the scenery.

He pulled into a back road and drove up a dirt road, lined by the trees of a forest. He stopped when they reached a dead end.

"We're here love."

"Where is here? This is the middle of nowhere?"

"On the contrary, now if you'll just follow me." He said as he walked towards a small opening in the trees.

"You think I'm walking through the woods in these shoes?"

"Fine, hop on my back."

"No!"

"It's between letting me carry you or your wonderful shoes?" he said with a grin.

"Fine."

She hopped on his back and he walked at a human pace, so Caroline could see the scenery, for about 20 minutes. They reached a row of trees with light threading through them from the other side. He walked through a small opening and they forest opened up into a large, grass-filled field.

He set her down on the soft grass and she just stared in awe. Toward the middle of the field, there stood a gathering of wild horses. To get a better look of this beautiful place she kicked off her shoes and ran to the middle and stood there slowly turning to capture every aspect of the view. She could sense Klaus' presence behind her and could feel his stare. She turned around and met his eyes. She was surprised to find an intense look she had never seen before, of admiration. The stood there looking at each other for what felt like forever. When she finally looked away, he spoke.

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it? This place is beautiful! How did you even know it existed?"

"Well when I was still human, I would come here to get away from everyone. I'm just glad that the impending danger of humans demolishing the forest was able to be stopped. Imagine this beautiful panorama being inhabited by a mall or something, a true waste."

"How did they stop it?"

"They as in me. I bought the land as an animal sanctuary to keep the horses safe."

"Be careful, your humanity is showing."

"Thanks for the heads up, wouldn't want anybody seeing that."

"No! I like it", she said shyly.

Before he could respond she spoke up again.

"Bet you can't catch me!"

"Are you challenging the most powerful creature on earth?"

"Maybe", she said raising her eyebrows.

The next second she was on the other side of the field.

"Somebody's a cheater", said Klaus.

"Its called a head start, now you better hurry up or else you'll never catch me."

They ran through the woods and Klaus thought she was quite the tricky one. It took him a while to pick up her patterns. Now he was just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

He figured out where she would be going next and hid up in a tree. When she reached a small opening in the vegetation she stopped to catch her breath. Klaus jumped off his branch and tackled her. They collapsed and rolled across the ground and she ended up on top of him. She was laughing and the sun was shining through the golden curls framing her face. Klaus was completely star-struck at the creature looking down at him laughing.

After she realized the position they were in, she quickly stood up and held her hand out to him. One second he was on the ground and the next he was behind her whispering in her ear.

"Boo"

"Stop being a showoff Klaus."

"You could call me Nik if you want."

"Im fine with calling you Klaus."

"Whatever you say love."

She started walking away before she realized she had no idea where they are.

"Ugh Klaus which way to the car?"

"Hop on sweetheart."

She hopped on his back and he carried her back to the car.

"Klaus, my shoes are still at the field! Those are my favorite."  
"Ill go get them, just wait a minute."

Just like he said he was back within a minute, holding her heels. She smile and he held the car door open for her and she slid into the car. He flashed into his seat and they were off.


End file.
